disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
Experiment 624, also known as Angel, is a main character that first appeared in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Angel is the female counterpart of Stitch and his primary love interest. Angel was originally created by Jumba Jookiba in order to turn good experiments evil with her siren song. She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Her one true place is with Lilo and Stitch as a popular pop star and singer. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Background Angel is the 624th experiment to be created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Like the other 623, Angel was podded upon Jumba's arrest, but unleashed after her pod was liquidated on Hawaii where she meets her love interest Stitch. Abilities Experiment 624 (Angel) has a beautiful siren voice which can turn experiments from good to evil. Angel has complete strength and power like Stitch and Reuben. She is also a master of martial art skills. Weakness Angel's voice can only effect experiments under the number 624 making Reuben, Stitch, and 627 immune to her song. In Stitch! Stitch was turned into evil when Angel sings. However, the only reason Stitch wasn't able to resist her song because Angel sing when she got ill. This cause her to lose her siren voice then change it into a different tone. Angel can also reverse the experiment into good by singing it backwards. Appearances Lilo and Stitch: The Series .|thumb|right|250px]]Angel first appears in an episode of the animated series, "Angel". While Lilo and Stitch were playing in the town, Stitch spots Angel and chases after her. Once he finds her, he becomes attracted to her. Stitch tries to convince Lilo (who does not have a good feeling about Angel) to let Angel stay with them. Lilo eventually decides to agree with Stitch. Lilo tries to ask Jumba what was Angel designed for but before he does Angel sings her melody to him and hypnotized him and he became evil. Angel then goes into town and turns nearly every experiment activated evil. Angel then rushes to her master Gantu and Stitch follows her not knowing the truth. Pleakley, Jumbaa and Lilo go after him. Stitch is then captured and Gantu orders the evil experiments to destroy him. Just before they do Angel starts to realize she has feelings for Stitch, so she turns the experiments back to good and rescues Stitch. Angel is later captured by Gantu and taken away. Stitch starts to run after them, but Lilo stops him and promises they will rescue her when they are ready. Later in the series, in the episode "Snafu", Stitch becomes depressed because Angel is still captured. On that very day, Gantu is about ready to send the experiments to Hamsterviel. Lilo and Stitch gather a group of experiments and go out to rescue Angel and the other imprisoned experiments. Stitch and Angel are reunited and are together again. Leroy and Stitch Angel is kidnapped by Leroy during Dr. Hämsterviel's plan to control the galaxy. She and the other 623 ]]experiments were taken to an arena to be eliminated but hope is regained when Stitch and Lilo arrive. The experiments battle Leroy and his clones, and Angel battles alongside Stitch protecting her boyfriend. Stitch! Angel appears as a major character in the anime series. Here, Angel is a popular singer during Stitch's days with a new friend named Yuna. Upon their first meeting, Yuna and Angel were on bad terms apparently, but eventually put their differences aside. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel travels a lot, but she stops at the island, at times, to visit Stitch and Yuna. [http://www.disneystore.co.jp/unibearsity/story4.html ''Disney UniBEARsity] Angel, alongside Stitch and Scrump, appear in the UniBEARsity story OhanaBEARsity. After seeing Stitch reading the UniBEARsity storybook, she and Stitch start making their own teddy bears. Her teddy bear, named Berry, is based on her likeness. Disney Parks Angel has appeared as a occasionally in the Disney Parks around the world, particularly in Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. She also was featured in the New Generation Festival of Disneyland Paris. Angel makes a brief cameo appearance in Stitch's Great Escape! in the Magic Kingdom when Gantu showcases the galaxy's criminals to the guests. Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise Party Angel and some of the experiments join Stitch and their foes for meet and greets at Disney Village in Disneyland Paris. Fantasmic! Angel appears in the Tokyo DisneySea version of the show driving a speed boat with a laser pistol in the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride sequence while Stitch conducts the fountains. Midsummer's Night Panic At Tokyo Disneyland Angel joins Stitch and other characters in the show and she accompanies Stitch when he battles Gantu and Hamsterviel. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Monsters Category:Lovers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Aliens Category:Living characters Category:Article of the week Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters